


Colors

by GoringWriting



Series: Tiefling!Essek AU [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Colors, M/M, Mighty Nein as Family, POV Essek Thelyss, Reincarnation, Tiefling!Essek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Essek lives in a world of color, but what is his favorite?Based on the art work of @starsnart on Tumblr. Specifically this installment is inspired by the art you can find here...https://starsnart.tumblr.com/post/643920079820636160/what-is-tieflingesseks-favorite-color-or-is-he
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Tiefling!Essek AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried something different by having it from Essek's POV but I think it worked.

Essek’s life is pretty simple. Something in his mouth means time to eat. Mommy makes the happy sounds as they sleep. Papa’s sounds always make him excited for some reason. When he’s happy he goes up. When he’s excited he goes up. When he wants something up, he goes up. 

Essek lives in a world of mostly sensation. He doesn’t always know what they are called but the world around him is full of it. There’s the purple of him. The blue and pink of the sweet smelling stuff that feels fun to slap his hands on and see cold stuff go everywhere. 

There’s the jingle that means mommy is coming to play with him. The giggles that means he’s going to be given a yummy treat. The happy noise accompanied by a flash of orange, lighter than Papa, that is accompanied by something warm and soft. The happy noise reminds Essek of Mommy and him when they are snuggled together. 

The sensations are all nice but his favorite is color. They’re so bright and varied. There’s the purple of him and mommy. It’s a color that makes him feel safe and happy. He can’t help but feel really happy when he sees the color. There’s the yellow floaty things that mommy will move his hands away from when he goes to pull on them. 

There’s the red of Papa that Essek gets to stare at when he’s held and his back is patted. It always makes him feel good when his tummy doesn’t. The red is peaceful. It means he’s going to feel good or that Papa is going to sit him down and make funny sounds in the weird room of shelved boxes that Papa spends his time in. 

There’s more colors in the world around him. There’s the blue, not like his or Papa’s eyes, that accompanies the giggles and the yummy things he isn’t supposed to eat. With blue, is usually green and red. Not red like Papa, but still a bright color. Sometimes red and green will be there and sometimes it’s there and then gone. 

Pink and gray means he’s going to get sleepy really quickly. He always gets the best naps when he sees pink and grey. He falls asleep immediately and when he wakes up he’s surrounded by mommy’s purple and Papa’s red. 

There’s yellow who comes along with white and a tiny rough feeling blue. The yellow has a thing of colored circles that jangle when Essek tugs. 

Papa adores the yellow. He hugs them like he does with Essek. Yellow is fun to be around. Essek can relax and sometimes the tiny rough blue feeling blue will hold him and make noises and they sound excited. So, they make Essek excited to. 

There’s the blue and yellow. Essek doesn’t like when they touch him. It feels weird like he’s going to fall and it scares him. He doesn’t like the feeling of falling. So he cries and wiggles until more colors come to get him. Blue and yellow are also loud and sometimes flail around wildly and Essek doesn’t like it. So he cries until new colors come. 

There’s green that has black where Papa has red and Essek liked to pull it. Green makes funny noises when he does. He would never do this to Papa but green is fair game. 

There’s another red, not like Papa. Red that kinda looks like mommy and blue. They look alike and this red likes to hold him and make soft noises that Essek enjoys listening to. Sometimes red will talk to Mommy and Papa but other times red just makes those noises and will hug blue close, so close the colors start to make Essek lose focus. 

White and Black is his favorite aside from Mommy and Papa. He likes to go up and when white and black are around he gets to go up more. There’s funny noises, and something tickling his back. But all he can care about is being up high. 

There’s one other color that comes sometimes, rarely. Essek has only seen the color a few times. Before the red and the purple of mommy and papa. Before the colors here, there was purple and white. Purple and white like him. Purple and white that held him so gently but was shaking so hard. Purple and white that will sometimes appear and sit with him and play with him and then make sad noises that Essek can barely hear. 

The purple and white is always sad when it appears. Essek wishes he wasn’t. Sadness makes him sad. He doesn’t like being sad. 

But in all the noises and colors of the world there are two colors that Essek prefers above all else. The purple of him and mommy and the red of Papa. 

The colors are pretty but that’s not why Essek loves the two. He could see the same shade or purple or the same shade of red and not care. 

No, his favorite color is family.


End file.
